redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Saison 6 Chapitre 3
PRÉSIDENT : en : Dear Director, due to your busy schedule, we have begun interviewing members of your staff. I'm certain you will let us know if this bothers you. However our debriefings keep coming back to a single subject at Outpost 17-B. Can you explain to us what this Meta is, and what your plans are to deal with it? fr :'Cher Directeur, en raison de votre emploi du temps chargé, nous avons commencé à nous entretenir avec les membres de votre personnel. Je suis certain que vous nous ferez savoir si cela vous dérange. Nos réunion d’information ne tournent plus qu’autour d’un seul sujet à l’avant-poste 17-B : pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu’est ce Méta et vos plans pour vous en occuper ? ''Miller runs down a ramp to Washington '''MILLER : en : Oh no! Hell no! Excuse me, sir, but no goddamn way! fr : Oh non, ah ça non ! Pardon chef, mais il n’en est absolument pas question ! WASHINGTON : en : You must be Lieutenant Miller. fr : Vous devez être le Lieutenant Miller. MILLER : en : I got Reds comin' out of my ass here boss, and you wanna take away one of my men for a...what did you say this was for? fr : J’ai les Rouges qui me sortent par les yeux, patron, et vous débarquez pour emmener un de mes hommes pour une… qu’est-ce que tu m’as dit que c’était ? SOLDAT BLEU : en : Secret mission, sir. fr : Une mission secrète, chef. MILLER : en : Aw, you gotta be-a what!? fr : Oh, vous me faites… une quoi ?! WASHINGTON : en : I think you have bigger issues than troop assignment, soldier. How about getting some of these vehicles back in working order? fr : Je crois que vous avez des problèmes bien plus importants que l’affectation des troupes, soldat. Et si vous remettiez ces véhicules en état de marche? Wash indicates to the burning tank and wrecked jeep. MILLER : en : What do you think I'm talkin' about? This is YOUR fault! You sent us the new guy; he said he was good with vehicles. All he does is talk to 'em. Talk to 'em! What the hell is that all about? And now look at the damn things! fr : De quoi vous croyez que je parle ? C’est de votre faute ! Vous nous avez envoyé le petit nouveau, il a dit qu’il s’y connaissait en véhicules. Il ne fait rien que leur parler, leur parler ! C’est quoi cette histoire de fou ?! Et maintenant, regardez ces satanés engins ! WASHINGTON : en : I don't have time to discuss your problems. I have orders, and those orders say I need Private Caboose and I need him now. He has information that could be vital to this- fr : Je n’ai pas le temps de parler de vos problèmes, j’ai des ordres, et ces ordres disent qu’il me faut le Soldat Caboose et qu’il me le faut maintenant. Il détient des informations pouvant s’avérer capitales pour cette… MILLER : en : Wait a second, Caboose? You're taking Caboose? And I don't have to pay you or anything like that? fr : 2 secondes, Caboose ? Vous prenez Caboose ? Et je n’ai rien à vous payer en échange ? WASHINGTON : en : Is that a problem? fr : Ça pose un problème ? MILLER : en : A problem? Hehe, hell no! It must be Christmas morning n' no one told me. You stay right there, I'll get 'im for you. Private Jo-a-nes? Jo-a-nes? Jo-a-nes, where the hell are ya'!? fr : Un problème ? Hé, hé, pas le moindre ! Ce doit être le matin de Noël et personne ne m’a prévenu… Ne bougez pas, je vais vous le chercher. Soldat Johanes ? Johanes ? Johanes, bon sang, où tu es ?! JONES : en : (sigh) Sir, for the millionth time, my name is pronounced 'Jones'. Jones. fr : Chef, pour la millionième fois, mon nom se prononce Jones, Jones. SOLDAT BLEU : en : Shut up, Jo-a-nes! fr : Le ferme, Johanes ! JONES : en : Seriously, lots of people have the name, it's very common. How am I the first person you've met called Jones? fr : Sérieusement, beaucoup de gens ont ce nom, c’est très commun. Comment ça se fait que je sois le premier Jones que vous rencontrez ? MILLER : en : Jo-a-nes, I need ya to go down to the brig, untie Caboose and get him up here. fr : Johanes, il faut que tu descendes au cachot pour détacher Caboose et l’amener ici. JONES : en : Me...alone? fr : Moi… seul ? MILLER : en : Double time, Jo-a-nes. fr : Au pas de course, Johanes ! JONES : en : Its pronounced...never mind, Christ. fr : Ça se prononce… ça ne fait rien, bon Dieu… WASHINGTON : en : You keep him in the brig? fr : Vous le gardez au cachot ? MILLER : en : We keep him tied up in the brig. I'm not taking any more chances. fr : On le garde ligoté au cachot, je ne prends pas davantage de risques. Gunshot, Jones cries out in pain, Caboose runs on JONES : fr : Aaaaouille, pourquoi ?! CABOOSE : en : Be careful. fr : Faites attention. MILLER : en : (to Wash) You'll understand soon enough. fr : Vous comprendrez bien assez tôt… CABOOSE : en : You wanted to see me, Principal Miller? fr : Vous vouliez me voir, Principal Miller ? MILLER : en : Where's the guy I sent to get ya? fr : Où est le type que j’ai envoyé te chercher ? CABOOSE : en : Oh, him, yeah...um, he let me out then somehow shot himself in the back somehow. But we don't think it was anybody’s fault. Everybody agrees it was an accident. fr : Ah lui, ouais hum… il m’a fait sortir puis il s’est malencontreusement tiré dans le dos, mais on estime que c’était la faute de personne, on a tous admis que c’était un accident. MILLER : en : Jesus! Would someone go and check on him? fr : Bon Dieu, quelqu’un pourrait aller voir ? Blue runs off to check on Jones MILLER : en : This here is Special Agent Washington, from Blue Command. He has something fantastic he needs to talk to you about. fr : Caboose, voici l’agent spécial Washington, du Contrôle Bleu. Il a quelque chose de fantastique à t’annoncer. CABOOSE : en : Command? Oh no, they never have good news. Did somebody die? Was it my mom, is she dead? Or my dad, did my dad die again? Oh no. fr : Le Contrôle ? Oh non, ils n’ont jamais de bonnes nouvelles… Quelqu’un est mort ? C’est ma mère, elle est morte ? Ou mon père, mon père est encore mort ? Oh non… WASHINGTON : en : What is this? I don't... fr : C’est quoi ce cirque ? Je n’ai pas… MILLER : en : Hehe, you see, he's yours now. Hehe, no take-backs. fr : Hé, hé, vous voyez ? Il est à vous à présent, hé, hé, pas de reprises. CABOOSE : en : Is it my brother? Was my brother killed? That's it, isn't it, my brothers dead! fr : C’est mon frère ? Mon frère a été tué ? C’est ça, hein ? Mon frère est mort ! WASHINGTON : en : What...no, nothing like that. fr : Quoi ? Non, rien de tout ça… CABOOSE : en : Oh, good, because I don't even have a brother. H-how sad would it be to not have a brother and to lose a brother all in the same day. fr : Ah tant mieux… parce que je n’ai même pas de frère. Ça aurait été affreux de ne pas avoir un frère et de le perdre dans la même journée ! WASHINGTON : en : No one died! fr : Personne n’est mort ! Blue runs on SOLDAT BLEU : en : Jo-a-nes is dead, sir. fr : Johanes est mort, chef. WASHINGTON : en : Ok, no one besides him. fr : OK, personne sauf lui. CABOOSE : en : Once again...nobody's fault. Pst...I think the new guy did it. fr : Je répète : la faute de personne. Psst, je crois que c’est la faute du petit nouveau. WASHINGTON : en : Private Caboose, you were stationed at Blood Gulch, correct? fr : Soldat Caboose, vous étiez stationné à Blood Gulch, exact ? CABOOSE : en : Yeah...that was fun. fr : Ouais, c’était marrant… WASHINGTON : en : And our records indicate that you were infected by an aggressive artificial intelligence program at one point. The Omega AI, is that correct as well? fr : Et nos enregistrements indiquent que vous avez été infecté par un programme d’intelligence artificielle aggressif à un moment donné. L’IA Oméga, c’est aussi exact ? CABOOSE : en : Yeah...that wasn’t as much fun. fr : Ouais, c’était moins marrant. WASHINGTON : en : Ok, well I need you to come with me. I’m investigating a critical issue and you seem to be the only person with the knowledge and experience necessary to help me. fr : OK, alors il faut que vous me suiviez, j’enquête sur un problème critique et vous semblez être le seul ayant la connaissance et l’expérience nécessaires pour m’aider. Long, awkward silence. WASHINGTON : en : And I just realised how ridiculous that sounded once I said it out loud. Nonetheless, I need you to come with me. fr : Et je me rends compte à quel point ça semble absurde une fois dit à haute voix. Néanmoins, il faut que vous me suiviez. MILLER : en : Can I have a word with him first, sir? fr : Je peux lui dire deux mot avant, chef ? WASHINGTON : en : Sure, I guess. fr : Bien sûr, ma foi. Miller and Caboose walk over to the barrier. MILLER : en : Now Caboose, I know we didn’t always get along. fr : Bon, Caboose, je sais qu’on ne s’est pas toujours entendus. CABOOSE : en : I got tied up. fr : J’ai été ligoté ! MILLER : en : Right. But all these mistakes…I know it’s not your fault. You seem like a good kid, you’re just a little...confused. fr : C’est ça… mais toutes ces erreurs, je sais que ce n’est pas ta faute. Tu as l’air d’un bon petit, tu es seulement un peu… embrouillé. CABOOSE : en : Yeah...he is. fr : Ouais, il l’est… MILLER : en : But I wanna give you a piece of advice. This guy looks like a tough customer, and you're bound to get into some situations that maybe you're not prepared for. fr : Mais je veux te donner un petit conseil : ce type a l’air d’être un combattant farouche et tu es amené à te retrouver dans des situations auxquelles tu n’es pas préparé. CABOOSE : en : Right, like a rodeo. fr : Oui, comme un rodéo. MILLER : en : Now if that happens, if you find yourself in danger, or if you’re in a situation where you think something bad is going to happen, I want you to remember just one thing. Never, EVER come back here. fr : Alors si ça arrive, si tu te trouves en danger ou dans une situation où tu crois que quelque chose de mal va t’arriver, je veux que tu te souviennes d’une chose : « Ne jamais, au grand jamais, revenir ici. » CABOOSE : en : Ok. MILLER : en : No, I need to know that you understand. I need to hear you say it. fr : Non, il faut que je sache que tu as compris, il faut que je t’entende le dire. CABOOSE : en : Don’t ever go backwards. fr : « Ne jamais faire marche arrière. » MILLER : en : (sigh) I guess that’s about as close as we’re gonna get. (To Wash) He’s all yours! fr : Bon, j’imagine que c’est le mieux qu’on puisse obtenir… il est tout à vous ! WASHINGTON : en : Great, let’s get going. fr : Très bien, on y va. CABOOSE : en : Ok. Caboose walks off with Wash. CABOOSE : en : Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet!? fr : On arrive bientôt ? On arrive bientôt ? On arrive bientôt ?! WASHINGTON : en : Just...try and be quiet. fr : Essaye… de te tenir tranquille. MILLER : en : (To Blues) Boys, this is a great day. Things are finally changing for us, I can feel it. fr : Les garçons, c’est un grand jour ! Le vent tourne enfin en notre faveur, je le sens. SOLDAT BLEU : en : Should we burry Jo-a-nes now, sir? fr : Il ne serait pas temps d’enterrer Johanes, chef ? MILLER : en : Fella’s, let’s just enjoy this moment a little longer, hehe. He’s not going anywhere. fr : Les gars, profitons de ce moment encore un peu, il ne va pas s’envoler. Caboose and Wash walk off in distance, watched by a blue figure. CABOOSE : en : (In distance) I’m hungry. I’m thirsty. I need to go to the bathroom again... fr : J’ai faim, j’ai soif, il faut que je retourne aux toilettes… The Blue figure changes color to white, then turns to face the screen, which blacks out. Revenir à la page de la saison.